LA, Continued
by SobreSarita
Summary: Short one-shot, how I think the episode should have ended.


Mindy, teary-eyed and a little drunk, returned Danny's call without listening to her voice messages.

"Hello?" He croaked.

"Danny? You called?"

"Hey, Min. I… uh … just had to run something by you. It's nothing now." He was tired and more than a few drinks in so it was hard for him to think straight.

Mindy was desperate to cry about her night to someone, so she asked him where he was and headed over. After crying in the cab, and up every step in the Y, she knocked on Danny's door.

He opened the door, quickly tearing his cowboy hat off his head and tossing it into the corner. Mindy lunged into his arms before he could ask why her eyes were bloodshot. He answered her hug with his arms, tightly, closing the door to the tiny and warm yellow-pink room.

They sat down at the end of the slim twin bed, the only seat available, and Mindy brought herself together. "I'm so confused!" She screamed into her hands. Danny inched away from her to just lay a hand on her back. He still said nothing.

Danny wanted to make her better. He wanted her to stop getting hurt. "Mindy…"

"Danny what's wrong with me!?" Mindy wailed into his shoulder now.

"Noth–" He began to reply, but he felt she wouldn't listen. He pushed her off his shoulder and grabbed her around the upper arms, holding her still. "Lahiri. Nothing is wrong with you. You are making all the right mistakes. Soon you will be with someone and it won't be a mistake. Did you and Cliff fight?"

"He _broke up_ with me," she corrected.

"Some men can't stand to be pushed into something so important so soon." Danny patted down some frizz on her head.

Mindy smiled to herself when she felt his heart race against her eardrum. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He breathed out. He was trying desperately to calm his self. "Hey listen, tomorrow I am meeting my father out in West Hollywood."

She sloppily spoke too loudly: "what!? Danny! Are you alright?"

"-and I wanted you to come with me." He powered through and swallowed hard.

"Yeah…of… of course. Moral support." Mindy affirmed, uncomfortably.

"No, Min, I don't need moral support. It's not that."

She didn't speak, just waited for her hesitant friend to finish his drunken thought.

"I want my dad to know that after my divorce I'm not miserable and alone like him. I'm not like him." He didn't really believe his own words.

"Oh. I know that." Did she know that? Danny always seemed to be alone lately, and she had begun to feel sorry for him, or some similar emotion. Maybe she wanted to fill that void.

"I want him to meet you because you are my… uh… colleague, to show that I am successful and stuff." Danny added, almost speaking more but biting his tongue.

Mindy played along because it was easier than probing him for more vulnerability. "Yeah." She nodded.

"I didn't even think I was gonna leave my hotel room," he smirked.

She was still somewhat silent, listening to his heart, still impossibly hard and fast.

"And now everything is happening at the same time. In the Y!" He raised his hands half-heartedly.

"Okay, slow down. Seeing your dad is big, but not everything is gonna change."

"No, I meant, for you also… you are single… in L.A… that's big." He looked down at her lips again, as he always did.

She replied, "oh. Right." Still obviously lost in thought, Mindy didn't notice the way Danny stared at her golden glowing skin. Her eyes slowly made her way up his chest and to his funny chin and then to his big, pouty, Italian lips. "Danny…"

"Mindy, I lied. I'm being an idiot."

"When did you lie?" She was worried all of a sudden that he was luring her out to West Hollywood to kill her, or worse, make her watch one of his black and white movies with average-looking people.

"I don't want you there tomorrow because you're my colleague." He looked away from her face and down at his hands. "I want you there because I'm a kid looking for his father's approval," he bravely looked up at her again, "of the woman he loves. That's all I want from him. _That's_ why I'm going tomorrow."

His face was divided in two, but she stared through her blurred vision at this man and placed two hands on the sides of his face. He was shocked and relieved, and drunkenly leaned in. She pressed her face up against his and they kissed, still for a little, then aggressive, then still.

"Dr. C, I hope you don't mind but I used your towel to stop my leg's bleedi–" Morgan walked in on two tipsy doctors undressing each other.

"Morgan! God Dammit! Why don't you knock!?" Danny matted his hair back down, luckily only with a loosened tie now as evidence.

Morgan gaped, covering his mouth, and Danny slammed the door on him. With wide eyes, they stared at the other and Mindy got up to leave.

"Yeah, there's that." She zipped the top of her dress and put her glasses back on.

Danny stood up and followed her the two steps to the doorway, anxiously.

She sensed this, and reassured him with a peck. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
